


Truth or Dare

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss a shark,” Gerard said, smirking at the youngest mer. “Or, if you're too scared, you can choose truth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“What?” Frank asked, perplexed by the request.

The others grinned mischievously at him, tails swishing softly in the water as Frank gaped at them. “Kiss a shark,” Gerard said, smirking at the youngest mer. “Or, if you're too scared, you can choose truth.”

Frank fidgeted, looking around and spotting an eight foot sand shark near the sea bed. “What would be the truth?” He groaned the second he asked, seeing the others snickering faces. He knew it was going to be something he didn't want to ever say.

“If you choose truth, it'll be...” Gerard paused for dramatic effect, grinning a wicked smile before pointing a finger at Frank, poking him in the sternum. “Who do you want to make guppies with?”

A louder groan left Frank's mouth and he covered his face. “Fine, I'll kiss the fuckin' shark.”

He could still hear them laughing as he swam down to the sand, cautiously approaching the shark from the front. He spotted them swimming closer, probably trying to make sure he actually kissed the shark and not pretended.

“On the nose,” Gerard stated.

Frank sighed and the shark watched him, hovering over the sand but relaxed in his presence. He slowly reached out and grasped it by the side of its nose, well in front of his eyes, and planted a kiss on the tip. It was as rough as he expected and the shark backed up before swimming away.

“Oh! He really did it!” one of the others, Dyll he thought by the sound of his voice, laughed.

“Loser!” The jeer came from a deeper voice, one of the mers who's name he never learned.

He heard more insults, mostly about his preference for sharks to mers, and he frowned. He tried to block the voices out and sat in the soft sand. “Hate this fuckin' game,” he muttered.

“Then why did you wanna play?” Gerard's voice was close, amused and right in his ear, making him shiver and jerk away.

“I didn't! You assholes forced me,” he spat, baring his teeth at them as they feigned fright before laughing again. “Fuck you, I'm going home.” With that, Frank turned and swam off quickly, leaving the howling voices behind him.

Once he saw the outskirts of the village, he faltered. He really didn't want to go home just yet, mostly because he was supposed to clean the cave the previous day. He knew his parents would do that 'I'm not mad, just disappointed in you' sigh that they always did lately, usually followed by the famous 'why can't you be more like your cousin?' line. 

Turning right, he swam down towards the gorge, slipping in between the smooth cliff face and down into the cooler, darker waters. He found a crevice, one he loved to take naps in, and squirmed his way into the hole. It was bigger on the inside, plenty of space for the small mer, with enough for at least two other average sized mers. Not that he'd ever tell anyone about the place. 

He stroked the phytoplankton on the ceiling and laid on his back, watching the organisms glow softly in the dark. Closing his eyes, Frank tuned out the sounds of the ocean, focusing on the white noise in his head.

It worked and he smiled, relaxing for the first time that day.

A tap on his shoulder startled him and he yelp, quickly jerking away and squishing himself against the back of the niche. 

“Sorry,” a soft voice said. “Didn't mean to scare you.”

Frank knew the voice. A quick swipe of his hand over the plankton brought the other into light.

Gerard. 

The last person he wanted to see was poking his head into the crevice, elbows on the rock floor and face in his hands as he smiled. “Didn't know anyone else knew about this place,” he said. “You mind?”

Frank shook his head slowly, watching Gerard's grin grow as he squeezed himself in, stroking the plankton to bring more light. 

“Don't be scared, Frank. I'm not gonna eat you,” he chuckled.

“No, you'll just embarrass me in front of your asshole friends,” he muttered, looking away and playing with the kelp on the ground.

“I... that was their idea, not mine,” he said remorsefully. “I was gonna say something like 'float upside down for five minutes' or something equally childish. I'd never make you do something dangerous.” 

He was silent for a minute and Frank chanced a glance over, seeing his head up, looking serene in the blue glow.

“I am sorry, though,” he said, rolling his head to look at Frank.

Frank shrugged, averting his eyes again. “Whatever, forget it.”

Gerard sighed and Frank saw his fins swaying lazily in the water. “Y'know, you never took your turn.”

“What?” 

“At truth or dare,” he reiterated. “It was your turn to choose a 'victim'.”

Frank shrugged again and Gerard continued.

“I'm the only one here so I choose dare.”

Frank turned, staring at the older with a tight frown.

Gerard wasn't looking at him. He was focusing on the plankton again, softly rubbing the dark patches with his fingers as he spoke. “Let's pretend you dared me to kiss the mer I like, shall we?” he said, biting his lip.

“Um, o-okay?”

Gerard finally turned to look at him, cupping the side of his face and drawing him near, pressing their lips together. 

Their noses bumped and Frank froze, not knowing what to do, wondering if this was some trick and Gerard's friends were waiting just outside. It was when Gerard started to pull back that Frank jumped into action, lacing his fingers through his long hair and dragging him back in, nipping on his bottom lip. He felt Gerard sigh against his lips, opening his mouth and darting his tongue out. Frank followed his lead, scooting a few inches closer.

Gerard was smiling when they finally pulled away from each other, a soft, jubilant smile that filled Frank's chest with a warm feeling.

He had to look away, flushing when Gerard moved closer, slipping his arm behind Frank's back and resting his head against Frank's own.

“So, why are you hiding in here anyway?” he asked, drawing Frank's attention from their tails.

“Um, no reason.”

“Forgot to clean again?”

Frank shrugged, lighting the plankton again, and Gerard laughed. It wasn't a hurtful laugh but an 'I've been there' laugh and he smiled to himself.


End file.
